The Little Prince
by TheKat6
Summary: The Chocobros and their Female Companion were on a hunt when Prince Noctis became infected with a toxin that transformed him into a child for 48hrs. Things happened.


The piercing roar of the daemon filled the air as you ducked behind the nearest cover. It was the siren cry of the daemon's fatal attack. Poison. The ground rumbled and all of the air around you began to be sucked into the mouth of the daemon.

Your eyes quickly scanned the battlefield as you searched for your comrades, hoping they did the same. You saw Gladio, Ignis and Prompto hiding in the brush just yonder, but no Noctis.

 _Where the fuck is he?!_

That was when you saw him. He thought he had time to strike the finishing blow. He was wrong. His timing was off. It was too late before you could get to him.

"NOCT!" you heard your spectacled lover scream. Gladiolus charged toward the beast as the cloud of noxious fumes cleared and finished the battle.

"Start looking for Noctis!" you screamed with assertion. Your eyes scanned the immediate area. Only damaged vegetation and rubble as far as the eye can see. Then, you heard it. Crying.

 _Crying? It sounds like a...child?_

It wasn't poison. _It wasn't poison._ You found your Prince, curled into the fetal position on the battlefield clutching his little legs into his chest. Your once sleepy, strong Prince was now a scared little boy in King's clothing.

"Shh. It's okay. It's me Y/N, Noct. We're going to get you out of here." His tear filled eyes pierced you as he reached two small, dirty hands out to you. You scooped him into your arms and felt his head of spiky hair bury itself into your shoulder.

"What the hell?!" Gladio exclaimed.

"Ah, it wasn't poison." Ignis said as he cleaned his spectacles on the hem of his shirt.

"He's...so….CUTE!" Prompto squealed, reaching for his camera. Noctis peeked his eyes out from your shoulder to see his friends. Embarrassed by all of the attention, he buried his face back into your shoulder.

"It's okay, Noct. It's just your friends, Iggy, Gladio and Prompto. They aren't going to hurt you, honey." You found it easier to call him by pet names in this smaller state. You smiled down at the scared little boy in your arms, forgetting that he was your Prince & companion. You rested your cheek on the crown of his head. This garnered looks from your companions, especially your bespectacled lover.

"I suggest we get back to town. It's not in our best interested to have the Imperials find out that the heir to the Lucian throne is...indisposed." Ignis said, diffusing the awkward energy in the air. The party hurried back toward the Regalia.

You got into the backseat, much to Ignis' surprise.

"I'm going to sit in the back with Noct. Best we put him in the middle between myself & Gladio. Looks like he's about to nod off anyway." You placed the little Prince in the middle seat, taking care to fasten his seat belt. Within minutes of the car in motion, Noct's little head came to rest at your side. It was all too easy to wrap your arm around him and pet his featherlight hair. You felt a smile creeping across your face & darkness start to creep into the corners of your vision as sleep consumed you.

"Wake up, love. We've made it to Lestallum." You were woken by Ignis' soft hand caressing your face. Your hand came up to meet his, making sure you didn't open your eyes in case it was a dream.

"Do you want me to carry you, love? I'm sure you're exhausted from today's battle." Ignis said as you felt his hands start to grip under your knees. Your eyes opened as you reached a hand out to Ignis' face.

"Hey lovebirds, get a room." You heard Gladio call. The spell was broken. As you began to move out of the vehicle, you felt the little body next to you shift.

"Oh!" In your slumber you had forgotten about your smallest passenger who was still fast asleep.

"I'm okay, Iggy. I have to take Noctis. I don't want to wake him up. I'm sure he's feeling awful and wants to sleep after being infected with that shit from the daemon." You said as you hoisted the little boy out of the car.

"How long is this going to last, anyway?"

"Well, before we departed, I did a rudimentary search on this sort of toxin. The information pointed toward 48 hours. Then our Prince should be back to normal size. What did conflict was whether he was going to remember his time being infected or not. Perhaps it depends on the strain of toxin…" Ignis trailed off as he began to ponder all of the possibilities. With a hand on his chin, he began to make toward The Levelle.

You followed with Noct still fast asleep in your arms. Noct began to stir at the sudden change of position & increasing noise. You placed a kiss in his, what you then realized, dirty hair to calm him.

 _You need a bath._

As if Noctis could hear your thoughts, he woke up and began to squirm.

"Noct you're okay. It's still all just us. We're in Lestallum." His eyes widened and looked around to confirm his surroundings. Once he saw everything was in order. His shoulders relaxed, although your shirt was still balled in his fists. You smiled and placed a hand on the back of his head making him rest on your shoulder.

You breached the main lobby of the Levelle making toward your usual room. Noctis was fully awake now, although drained. His eyes not wide, but accepting of his surroundings.

 _Hmm...it doesn't seem like he realizes something happened to him…_

"Hey, Ig, do you think he realizes" gesturing toward little Noctis "That he's supposed to be...bigger?"

Ignis removed his glasses to clean the spotless lenses out of habit & pondered your question for a moment.

"Well, that's hard to say. I think if he realized what happened, he would be reacting differently. All he has done so far is cling to your side. Perhaps after a nights rest he may be in a better sort to figure out what's happened." Ignis said, placing his glasses back on his face. He gazed at the Prince in your arms. Ignis was panicking for the both of them.

"Okay, little one. It's time to take a bath." You said to the little boy.

"No!" said a tiny voice. This was the first time Noctis had spoken since he was transformed. He tried to push his way out of your arms and thrashed his legs. You put the squirming boy on the ground. Without hesitation, he crossed his arms and pouted.

"No bath!" Noctis commanded. He stomped his foot. The heir to the Lucian throne, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum stomped his foot. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing at me!" the Prince cried.

"Well, _Prince_ Noctis, let me ask you something. You're a Prince, right?" You asked, with a mischievous eyebrow raised.

"Yes I am! I'm Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum! Heir to the Lucian Throne! I'm going to be King!" the little boy said as a matter of factly.

"Well, next King of Lucis, you can only be King if you're clean. Otherwise, Princesses won't want to come see you." You saw his eyes begin to shrink in contemplation. His shoulders relaxed as his arms came to his sides.

"Okay... " Noctis said, defeated. You let out a laugh. The other boys of your band started at you in amazement.

"How did you do that?!" Prompto asked in astonishment. Gladio placed a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. Ignis folded his arms and smiled at you. His eyes filled with pride and just the tiniest bit of jealousy at your skills of bringing the prince to heel so quickly.

You took Noctis' hand and lead him to the bathroom. As you began to draw the bath, you realized you were not the only person who needed to clean.

 _Later, once I get him settled._

It hadn't quite occured to you yet why you immediately volunteered yourself as the caretaker of little Noct until you saw him struggling to get his clothes off. You helped him maneuver the t-shirt over his head, next his belt and shorts.

"Ah, darling… perhaps I should take care of the rest…" You heard Ignis smoothly say as he entered the cramped bathroom.

"Oh no… I have it. Don't worry. Go get the others settled in." You said not taking your eyes away from the helpless little boy in front of you, clad only in his underwear.

"I insist, kitten." Ignis said, more stern this time.

"I have it, Ignis. It's under control." You said, lazer sharp stare meeting his. You saw Ignis' eyes narrow as he spun on his heel to leave the room. You felt a flash of anger bubble.

 _That was weird. I'm not helpless, Ignis… This is the only time I… Oh. This is the only time…_

You realized why you had become to so attached to the tiny raven haired boy in front of you. The wave of realization crushed your chest as though you were drowning.

 _Right… I can't have one of my own. Our...own._

Noctis was smiling and splashing the warm bath water once he was finally in the tub. You couldn't help but smile at the future King of Lucis smiling and splashing around in a bathtub.

 _He's so innocent...Yet, bears such a burden._

"Alright, _your Majesty_ , time to dry off before you turn into a prune." You reached for the Prince, but he squirmed away.

"Nooooooo! Not yet!" the Prince whined. You furrowed your brow and put on the sternest voice you could.

"It's time to get out. Behave." The Prince heard the ice in your voice and blushed. He reached his arms out toward you while he was looking away. You wrapped the tiny Prince in a towel and removed him from the tub. It was then you realized there were no night clothes in the right size for this shrunken Noctis.

"Hey, Ig, can you give me one of Noctis' clean shirts?" you called out from the bathroom. It was the only thing you could think of to serve as makeshift nightclothes.

Noctis lifted his arms up as you slipped the black t-shirt over his head. It went past his knees. The sight was too cute to not giggle at.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" the Prince demanded, red cheeked.

"I'm not. I'm sorry, Prince. You look adorable and I couldn't help but be _overwhelmed_ with emotion." This answer satisfied your Prince. He took your hand as you led him back into the bedroom where your companions began a game of UNO. Noctis' eyes widened, excited to play. You we're both dealt in & played until you heard the Prince's first yawn.

"Time for bed, Noct." You said pulling him on to your lap. He did not protest as he wrapped his arms around your neck and rested his head on your shoulder. As if you were programmed, you buried your face into his hair. It smelled of the hotel soap: japanese cherry blossom. Ignis watched this with an eyebrow raised at this odd display of affection.

"I'm taking him to bed. Goodnight, guys." You said, standing up with the Prince already asleep in your arms, wrapped around you. Ignis stood ready to follow.

"I have him Iggy. Don't worry about it. I'll stay with him tonight. You stay here and get some rest." You thought you saw his face twitch, but didn't think anything of it.

Once you got to the room, you laid down the sleeping little boy and tucked him in. There was a knock on the door. _Who in the hell is knocking at this hour…_

You looked through the view to see it was Ignis standing in the hallway. His brow was furrowed in a frustrated look. Ignis didn't even wait for the door to open wide enough before he stepped in. His sudden force made you jump back to avoid Ignis colliding into you.

He stood just past you staring at the sleeping boy in the bed. You saw his shoulders slump.

"Something I can do for you, Mr. Sciencia?" Doing the best you can to keep the irritation out of your voice.

"I would like a word." His tone and perfect dictation sent a shiver down your spine. He took your hand and brought you to the small balcony outside of the sliding doors. His eyes scanned the rooftops and lights of Lestallum. Ignis' face cycled through countless emotions.

"Are you upset with me? Have I done something?" You asked. _He's acting like a lunatic._

"Y/N, have I?" Your question mimicked back. You almost laughed, but remained serious to keep the conversation even.

"Well, you're acting strange. I wouldn't say I'm mad. Concerned, perhaps?" You heard Ignis let out a sigh as his emerald eyes met yours. His brow once again furrowed, deepening the creases on his forehead.

"I feel like an utter fool to ask you this, but I need your honesty." He paused, collecting himself. "Do you have feelings for Noctis?" Ignis' tone was even, almost sterile. That was when your composure broke.

Tears sprang to your eyes with laughter. The wheezing breaths made your chest and ribs hurt. Thank the six the railing was in front of you, otherwise you would have certainly fallen over.

"I don't recall being humorous." Ignis said, his voice thick with irritation. You did your best to make your laughter subside.

"Ignis. What in all of Eos would make you think such a ridiculous thing?" Red rushed to Ignis' cheeks.

"Your sudden closeness...to the Prince. This sudden doting and tending to him."

"He's been transformed into a child."

"I am aware of this, Y/N. My soul purpose, my job, the sheer reason for my existence is to care for the Prince. I have been by his side since he was a young boy. I was not informed King Regis charged you with this task as well." He bit out, sarcasm betraying his willingness to remain calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I making the Great Ignis Sciencia feel inferior?"

"That is not my meaning, Y/N. I am simply...Never mind." He ran a hand through his tawny hair and turned to leave.

"Ignis, wait. Tell me what's wrong. What is all of this."

"I don't know. Absurd jealousy, I suppose. I have given my life in service of the Lucian royal family. I had thought, for once, I had something that was mine." He said, defeated.

 _Ah, shit._

"Ignis, I cannot have children." Your confession hung in the air momentarily before Ignis spoke.

"Y/N, I am sorry to hear this. I didn't know." He said, slightly puzzled.

"Do you not see?"

"I'm sorry, love, I'm not quite grasping your meaning." He turned back toward you placing a hand on your arm.

"I, hmm, I don't know. He, well, more accurately, I latched on to him. He doesn't look like a Prince. He doesn't act like the Prince. He's just a little boy. A scared little boy. A scared little boy who needs his Mommy to chase all of the monsters away."

You swore you heard the gears in your lovers mind halt.

"Oh, I truly am a fool...darling.." You stopped his apology with your lips upon his and a hand pressed to his face.

"Don't. There's no need." You touched your forehead to his as his arms wrapped around you, pulling your head to his chest. You both jumped back when you heard a little voice.

"Eww. That's gross." Noctis stood at the sliding door rubbing the sleep from his eye, smiling.

"And what are you doing up?" You said bringing your hands to your hips and narrowing your eyes at the little boy. Ignis, took a different approach. His arms tightened around you as he began pressing kisses to your cheeks.

"If the Prince does not go back to bed, we will continue being gross." He said in between kisses. You couldn't help but squeal and laugh as the "attack" continued. _Two can play at this game._

"Prince Noctis! Help me! I'm being attacked by a daemon! A big, gross daemon" You feigned terror as you let out a scream. The tiny Prince came charging at his advisor trying to save you. A truly valiant effort. He balled his tiny hands and unleashed hell on Ignis' legs. Committed to his villainous role, Ignis fell to the ground, defeated by the heroic prince.

"Oh, my hero!" praising Noctis as you scooped him into your arms, placing a kiss on his cheek. His giggles filled the air as he wrapped his arms around you. You couldn't help but feel your heart swell as your "sleign" lover winked from the ground.

"I protected you, Y/N. I'll always protect you!"

"I will do just the same for you." You said into his raven hair, not letting him see the tears that came to your eyes. The Prince yawned as sleep was taking him over once again.

You awoke with the little boy curled into you, still fast asleep. In the other bed, Ignis sitting up quietly on his phone. He looked warm. You went to go find out. Carefully, sliding to the end of the bed, you joined Ignis in his. Neither spoke a word as arms found one another. His hands found your cheeks, yours finding his waist.

A smile stretched across your face as your eyes closed. You felt sleep calling you once again, only to be interrupted by Noctis stirring. Immediately, you left your lovers warm embrace to take your place back by Noctis' side.

He was awake, rubbing his eyes as a knock came on the door. Ignis got up this time to find Gladio and Prompto on the other side.

"Morning!" Prompto said. "How is our tiny Prince, this morning!" He pulled out his camera and took a picture of a very sleepy and quickly becoming cranky Prince.

"I'm not tiny!" Noctis yelled back. This time, completely cranky and very awake.

 _Nice one, Prom. It's too early for this._

"Don't get him all riled up. Y/N is the one who will have to deal with him." Gladio scolded.

"Gladio, my heart can't take it." You said as tears threatened to come to your eyes. _A true gentleman, that Gladiolus._

"So, what shall we do today? I don't recommend we wander too far. Not until tomorrow, at least." Ignis said.

"Ooh! Oooh! Let's go to Hammerhead and see Cindy! She will think Chibi Noct is super cute and I can tell her all about how I'm taking such good care of him and-"

"No. It's too far away." You said immediately cutting him off. _He's taking good care of him...Ooookay._

"Let's go to the beach. I bet Noct would like to play in the sand." You said.

"I don't know. I think it might a little too out in the open. The chances of being spotted by Imperials is too high. If Noct is seen in his current state, it could create widespread panic, let alone leaving us wide open for attack."

"Then maybe we should just stay in town. Go shopping? Have lunch. What do you think, Noct? Want to do some exploring around Lestallum?" You said, pulling the little boy into your lap.

The day was spent wandering around the small town. Noctis tightly gripped your hand as you wandered the city you had all come to so many times, as though he had never been. _I suppose everything looks different when you're lower to the ground._

"Oh, what a sweet boy you have!" An older passerby said as the Prince hid behind your leg.

"Ah, he's not-"

"Your son is so cute! What a beautiful family!" The old lady continued on with her shopping. _What a beautiful...family._

Ignis noticed the despondent look that had crept on to your face after hearing the old womans comments. To anyone, this would be a compliment. To you, it felt like a knife being plunged into your chest. Ignis took your hand and brought it to his lips, placing a light kiss on your knuckles.

"She's right. You are very beautiful." Ignis said, doing a very poor job of keeping the worry from his face.

"Let's go back. It's getting late." You said, with both of your men in tow.

The word of the old woman haunted you for the rest of the night. After all, this was going to be your last couple hours with your tiny Prince. By morning, the toxins would have fully left Noctis' system and he will be back to his adult size.

"Noct, stay here with Ignis, Gladio and Prompto. I'll be right back. I'm just going to take a shower."

 _Maybe I can wash her her words off of me._

Within moments of turning on the water, you heard screaming. _Noctis!_ Hastily grabbing a towel, you flung open the door to be knocked to the ground by a screaming, crying little boy clinging to you. You watched the blue outline of the warp strike disappear. _Holy shit, he can still warp…_ The three other, fully grown, more than capable, adult men stood outside of the door watching.

"What's the matter?" You asked the crying boy, wiping the tears from his eyes. He did not respond, only continued to weep. As Noctis was shaking from tears, it was only then you realized the towel was no longer effective in covering your body. That explained the gawking.

"TURN AROUND! IGNIS A LITTLE HELP!" The three men, extremely red, quickly turned around and left the room.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to take a shower and then I will be right out." Your fingers combed through his hair, calming the little boy. This seemed to be enough to convince Noctis to let you take a shower, or perhaps it was Ignis bribing Noctis with a game of UNO.

That night, you laid in bed with the little boy next to you. You held him close, hand over his chest feeling his little heartbeat. _How much longer do I have?_ _Must not be long now. He's getting warmer._

Noctis stirred.

"You're a good Mommy." the little boy whispered. You were startled by the sudden sound. You tightened your arm around him and buried your face in his hair.

"Sweetheart, I'm not your Mommy." Tears were streaming down your face. _I won't ever be a Mommy. Never again._

"You're my Mommy. I'm the Prince and I make the rules." Noctis paused "Mommy, why are you crying?" He turned over to face you and wiped your tears away with his fingers. They were bigger than they were a few hours ago. The skin was no longer soft.

"I'm happy. You said something nice to me."

"No you're not. Don't be sad, Mommy."

"You're right, honey. I will try to not be sad." You forced a smile. _You're not mine, but you felt like you were, little one. I would do anything to keep you. To keep this. I will never feel this again._

"I'll make it better." Noctis said. His voice sounded strange. It was becoming less sweet and musical. His arms wrapped around you, this time they were able to reach all the way. _So, it's begun._ You held him tighter as though it would stop the transformation, but it was too late.

Tears came faster now as shudders wracked your body.

"Don't cry Mommy. I love you. It will be better in the morning." Noctis quickly fell asleep. You laid next to him, crying silently. _Goodbye, my little boy. I will always love you too._ Sleep overtook you.

"Oh, hey."

You shot up upon hearing a deep voice next to you,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." A large, imposing Noctis said to you.

"Hey, yourself. You're terrible at sharing a bed." Noctis laughed and rose from the bed.

"I'll make sure to sleep in my own next time, Mom." He winked and left the room.


End file.
